The Apple Orchard
by eamc-bmsc
Summary: The King and Queen are eager for the prince to marry. Prince Edward state that he'll marry only one girl, his true love. When a maid befriends the prince she teaches him a valuable lesson...money can't buy you love. All human-sorry!
1. Mr Mysterious

The King and Queen are impatient for the prince to marry. The prince states he will only marry the girl he loves. When a maid befriends him, the prince learns a valuable lesson. That money can't buy you love.

"Bessie! Come quick!" The rather chubby woman waddled over as fast as her short legs would allow.

"What is it Bella?" She nervously glanced around. I sheepishly grinned and pointed at the window in front of me.

"Isn't the sunrise beautiful? Bessie threw her hands up into the air as if to say, "What am I going to do with you?" She waddled back over to her pot while I stared dreamily out the window.

"May I ask what you're staring at, miss?" The sudden noise startled me making me jump. As I turned around to scold the speaker I found it to be my elder brother Emmett.

"Emmett! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! You're scaring enough when you're seen from a mile away!!" I teased him making him stick his tongue out like a toddler. "Where are you headed?"

"Out. The prince, Sir Jasper, James, Robin, and I are headed to the forest. The prince states that it's been to long since the last hunt. I think he just wants to get from underneath his mum's watchful eye. She's been putting a lot of pressure on him to find a suitable bride."

"From all the tales you tell I'm surprised that he hasn't found a lass. You tell me he's handsome enough, smart, and witty yet he hasn't proposed to any of the half-witted princesses. All that proves to me is that he's irritable, picky, and from his lack of commitment, he's obviously …" All through my speech I had so focused on what I was saying that I had failed to notice Emmett's face which had been going paler and paler with every sentence I uttered. His gaze was transfixed in horror on something behind me. I slowly turned and found a young, extremely handsome man. The person before me had bronze, tussled hair and a face characterized by a breathtaking crooked grin. His eyes were a brilliant emerald green and seemed to penetrate into my very soul. I tried to compose my awestruck face and un-scramble my now scrambled thoughts.

"The prince is obviously what, miss?" He asked me while holding his hand up to quiet Emmett who had started to speak.

"Well, from his lack of commitment, he's obviously afraid of being in a relationship." I finished quickly. I couldn't understand why this young man in front of me grinned even wider or why Emmett was groaning quietly.

"May I ask you your name, lass?"

"Isabella, sir." He raised his eyebrows.

"Ah…you are Emmett's younger sister." I nodded my head.

"And your name, sir?" I inquired. He grinned again. I couldn't help but stare at how godly this man seemed before me seemed.

"That is for me to know." All genteel thoughts I might have had towards him before disappeared in a puff. I glared at him. It was all made worse by the fact that he seemed to find it rather amusing. I sniffed, turned, and strode out the kitchen doors thankfully not stumbling. I wasn't sure but I could have sworn I heard the mystery man chuckle behind me. Once through the doors I went a little more slowly down the corridor, through a door, up the servant's staircase, and down yet another hallway. I opened my door and walked into my room. Well, actually I took one step and tripped, landing myself on the floor. I sighed. I was used to it by now. I picked myself up and sat carefully down on the bed. Who was that man? How could he order Emmett around so easily? He must have been a knight at least. Would he report me for slander against the king-to-be? I flinched. I must find him and apologize. With that thought I laid down and fell fast asleep with the man's image burned to the back of my eyelids. This was going to be a long night.

Please r/r!! I'd like to know how well im doing or if i should just delete this story! ThAnKs!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight (cries). I DO own the plot however.**_

That night as I was lying in bed, I couldn't get her out of my head. She had spoken so matter-of-factly. She was right about me being picky about my bride–to-be. And I was also afraid of commitment. I mean, what if you were stuck with someone that you thought you had known but turned out to be the exact opposite. I'd seen it happen with father and my step-mother. She had pretended to care about the peasants, about the kingdom but after the marriage she refused to help with anything. She made father force peasants into working harder, and spent the money non-stop. Childishly, I had thought he could just undo his mistake, unmarry her. I hadn't understood honor or promises. I sighed and rolled over. She had seen right through me and all my pretenses. Not to mention she was beautiful, just like her name, Isabella. With her long mahogany hair; her warm, chocolate brown eyes; her rosy lips and most of all her flushed cheeks. She obviously had no idea who I was. It might actually be better this way. I can learn more about her without her fearing for her job or just plain not wanting to be seen with the prince. I sat up in bed. Yes, this could definitely work out for the best.

:xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox:

The next morning I dressed quickly and tied my hair into a long braid that I swept over my shoulder. The small wisps that escaped fell down perfectly to frame my face. After washing I went downstairs and into the kitchen stumbling only once, a record for me. I prepared myself a bowl of gruel and cut a thick slice of Bessie's thick, doughy white bread. As I was sitting down to eat Emmett came dashing around a corner almost upsetting my table.

"Bella! Come with me! I have a surprise for you!!"

"Aww, Emmett! You know I hate surprises! And I'm just about to eat. Can't it wait?"

"No." He pulled me up to my feet and yanked me back out to the corridor where the mystery man was waiting. I stopped. I smoothed my dress, nervous for some odd reason.

"Sir." I tilted my head down in a rough translation of a bow. He grinned at me his eyes shining wickedly.

"Miss." He imitated my half-bow. I looked at Emmett…or at least where he had been. I glanced around.

"Where did Emmett go?"

"He left. Sir Jasper and Robin required his assistance in the training coup." I cleared my throat.

"Sir, I would like to apologize for my actins yesterday. I was hasty in judging. I ask that you pardon me." I looked down in humble repentance.

"What?" I glanced up in confusion only to find that his face mirrored my own.

"I just didn't want you to tell the prince what I said." I clarified. He smiled at me.

"Of course I won't." I smiled in relief. I turned my head as though I were looking away while I gazed at him from the corner of my eye. He seemed to be looking at me as well. I blushed and turned my head back to face him. He grinned at me. "Would you like to take a walk?" He nodded his head towards the doors. I shook my head yes, trying to hide my eagerness. I wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea. He strode outside taking such long strides I was forced to almost run to keep up with him. He was a gentleman though, when he noticed my plight he slowed his steps down so that I could walk more easily. We headed towards the apple orchard. We were nearly there when I stumbled. I placed my arms out in front of me to break the fall, but it never came. A pair of strong hands grabbed my shoulders and held me fast.

:xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox:

Isabella tripped and as an instinct I reached out and grabbed her shoulders. She seemingly weighed nothing. I stood her up and turned her so she faced me but didn't let go. She gazed up at me intently, as if trying to decipher something in my face. I smiled at her and in return got her to blush scarlet. She looks just like an angel when she does that. Oh, how I wanted to kiss her soft lips. It would have been heaven I sure. I focused myself back to the present to find her blushing madly. I realized how she must feel being so close to a man she barely knows. I released her arms but stood where I was. She didn't seem to want to move either. We were like that for another minute before she nervously backed up and cleared her throat.


	3. Apple Blossoms

"Umm…so-were we headed to the orchard

"Umm…so-were we headed to the orchard?" Stupid question, Bella! Where else would we be going?! Mentally I slapped myself. He seemed to be amused by my expression, whatever it was.

"Well, yes. We were, Isabella." Ohh…I loved how he spoke my name. I didn't even mind that he used my full name.

"And is there a specific reason?" I tried to sound nonchalant and failed miserably.

'Not really. I just wanted some peace and quiet." He was smiling down at me in such a way as to make my head feel light-wait that was because I wasn't breathing. Even better, I thought sarcastically. I took a deep breath and looked away to clear my thoughts. I took a step forward and felt myself immediately relax. The orchard had always been one of my favorite places to go when I wanted to think. The trees were still growing blossoms. I stood on tiptoe trying to reach the first branch. It was just beyond my reach. I studied Edward (who happened to also be looking at me), he was at least a couple inches taller than me. I smiled sweetly at him. I tried to look up at him through my eyelashes the way I'd seen my friend Alice do countless of times to her devote followers.

"Could you please pluck a blossom for me?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_Could you please pluck a blossom for me?"_

I was stunned, I admit it. I had thought that she had just been this sweet, pretty, shy girl before and here she was flirting. Quite well too, I thought to myself. I smiled at her and chose one of the better blossoms. I handed it to her bowing low and saying,

"A flower for a flower." She blushed, obviously caught off guard. She looked so much like an angel when she did that.

"Thank you." She never took her eyes off the flower. I walked a little father in.

"So, tell me about yourself, Isabella." I turned back to her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Umm…what would you like to know?" I hedged. What could he possibly want to know about a kitchen servant?

"Have you also lived here?"

"No. My mum died 2 years past and my father decided it was high time I had a paying job. So I set off and thought, 'Why not acquire one close to Emmett?'" I finished quickly and looked back at him. He was staring at me again. "Have you always lived here?" I asked, trying to get out of the spotlight.

"More or less." I grimaced, he obviously liked riddles.

"Do you come here often?"

"As a child I climbed trees and would sit up there thinking about everything. As a mature adult," I giggled." I still do the same thing." He admitted. I laughed.

"Me too." I agreed. I plopped down on the ground and leaned back against the truck studying him. "Why won't you tell me your name?" I asked quietly. He smiled a slow, sad smile.

"It's better this way. Trust me." I nodded even though I didn't agree with him. Just then I heard the dong of the church clock. One…two.

"Darn! I have to get back! I have to help clean up the dinner mess. (back then dinnerlunch)

"What? We missed dinner? Oh boy! Step-mother's going to be angry!" He visibly shuddered. I had to laugh. He looked at me confused and I just shook my head at him. I made to stand up. Seeing my intentions, he held out his hand. I hesitated a moment then took it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox  
I couldn't get over how perfect her hand fit in mine. Like they were made for each other. Like we were made for each other. I smiled at that thought. I might have to convince father to revoke his decision on my being united only with royalty. After she stood I held onto her hand. She held fast to mine as well. We stood a moment staring at each other before I finally released it. She seemed disappointed. I was stuck trying to decide if I should pick her hand up again or leave it when she spoke.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Well darn it! I wanted him to hold my hand. So what? I admit it I was falling for him. But what to do. Did he like me? How much? Was he a 'use then lose' type of guy? I had to break the silence.

"Erm…sir, I was wondering," I bit my lip. Should I go on? "Well, you see-I was wondering if maybe you'd like to-I can very well understand if you don't want to…I mean, I'm not forcing you to or anything…" I was babbling and I knew it.

"What is it?" He seemed amused.

"AmIgoingtoseeyouagain?" I spoke in one big rush, praying that he wasn't going to make me repeat it. He seemed to understand. His face brightened for an instant anyway.

"I hope I will be seeing a lot of you, Isabella." I blushed at the double meaning. He must have realized his mistake because he flushed and started again. "What I meant was-" I put one finger up to his lips to quiet him.

"I know." I said simply. Sparks went flying.


	4. The Teddy Bear

I couldn't believe how strong the urge to capture her lips with mine was. It was almost impossible to force myself to take a step back, bow and walk back up to the castle. What am I going to do now?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I didn't understand it! Everything was going along fine and then he left? Did I do something wrong? Maybe I had been to forward. He probably didn't like me at all-even as a friend. Dejectedly, I walked back up to the castle after him. I kept waling aimlessly around. I guess I wasn't really all that surprised when I ended up outside Alice's door. I always went to her when I had a problem. I knocked on her door and it was almost immediately opened by a short, pixie-sized girl with raven clack hair and twinkling blue eyes _(that's just how I pictured then when she was a human)._

"Bella!" She always yelled.

"Alice!" I laughed. She started hopping up and down, literally.

"Come on in! Sit where ever you want!" She held the door open while I took a seat then shut it and sprinted to where I was sitting. I smiled, she was so graceful. Every step she took made it seem as if she were dancing. She sat down next to me and took hold of my hands.

"What happened?" she knew me so well.  
"Well…I met someone." I told her the whole story and she only interrupted me once.

"Wait…you flirted?! You Isabella Swan actually flirted with a guy?! God's thumbs!!"_(he he) _Needless to say I had blushed. When I finally finished she didn't say anything for a moment. "Wow." She paused again. "Well, Bella. I think this guy likes you too. Now wait!" She held up her hand when I opened my mouth to argue. "He might just be as shy as you. Maybe he doesn't know how to express himself." I considered her words.

"You might actually have something there Alice." I admitted, she grinned.

"Of course I do. I _always _know these types of things." I smiled and got up to leave. "Oh Bella! Don't try to find him. Let him come to you when he's ready." I hugged her in thanks.

"I love you Alice. You're the best!"

"I love you too Bella and I know I am!!" We laughed and then I went down to the kitchen. Outside the kitchen doors pacing was Emmett. When he saw me he walked over.

"Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere." He complained. I shook my head. Sure, he looked scary but underneath he was nothing but a big teddy bear.

"I'm sorry Emmett. That man I met yesterday took me to the apple orchard and then I went up to see Alice." He seemed satisfied with my answer. "How was training?" I asked.

"It was so much fun! Me and Sunflower got first place in the makeshift jousting tournament!!" He was so excited. Yep, he was nothing but a teddy bear. _(Sunflower is Emmett's snow-white male horse). _I sighed. I didn't really want to go back to work. I was already going to be reprimanded for skipping out on breakfast and dinner so why not just take the rest of the day off? Hmm...

"Emmett, I think...I'm going to go see Jacob. I haven't called on him in forever!" He looked confused but nodded his head.

"I think he's in the courtyard." I smiled and set off. In the next hallway I found the princess (_Edward's sister_) being escorted to her next 'class'. I stood to the side of the hallway and lowered my head. She seemed agitated.

"I don't understand it. He doesn't show any preference for the ladies of the court, the ambassadors from Denali (_lets pretend its a country)_, or any of the princesses." She vented.

"Yes my lady." The humble servant replied.

"Then where did he go today? Mother was terribly upset when he didn't show for dinner. Princess Lauren came to surprise him and he didn't come! I want you to find him and keep watch. I want to know where he goes every second of every day." She glanced at me then ignored me completely. They continued on down the corridor. I paused thinking about the conversation, something's off about it, but what?? I shrugged it off. It had nothing to do with me.

Oh how wrong I was.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Jacob!" I glanced over and saw Bella. Sweet, beautiful Bella. I grinned, I couldn't help it. I always smiled when I saw her.

"Hey Bella! What are you doing here?" She walked over to where I was standing, carefully picking her way through the tall grass. Yep, same old clumsy Bella. She grinned back at me.

"I wanted to see you! It's been a while." She didn't know the half of it. It was pure torture to be away from her for a day let alone the last fortnight.

"Yeah, it has." I agreed. Then I remembered Emmett's words from earlier today.

_**flashback**_

_"How's Bella been doing Emmett? I haven't seen her in a long time." He grinned at me. _

_"She's doing great. She met the prince the other day. He took quite a shine to her. He won't let her know who he is though. Doesn't want her to change how she acts around him." I frowned. He had every other girl going after him, he had to have my Bella too? "She seems to like him to. They went out this morning, haven't seen them since. I wonder what they're doing?" It was taking all of my control to not get in a fight with Emmett right here and now. He knew how I felt about Bella and he was trying to deliberately hurt me. I could feel myself shaking with anger. He had never liked me. Never. I pictured Bella and immediately calmed down. Her soft lips, her fit body, her blush, her musical laughter. I sighed. God I loved her._

_**end of flashback**_

"Is something the matter Jake?" With a jerk I was brought back to the present. I ruefully shook my head. Only the fact that you're not in love with me is wrong. I smiled.


	5. Visiting Jake

_OMG I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I had absolutely no idea where to go from where I left off. I'm trying harder to make sure I get time to write for this story 2. Thanks so much for all of your support. Here are some answers to many of the reviews._

_Bella will eventually figure out who Edward is. I have that part planned. Hehe don't expect ne thing cuz its quite a twist. I think so ne way…_

_Jazz and Alice have met but no they haven't found each other to be their soul mates yet. Soon though___

_Okay thanks so much to all my reviewers!!! Keep it up and I will 2!!! ILY ALL!!_

BPV:

"So Jake, how have you been?" I knew he'd had a crush on me. I felt that I hadn't been to see him in so long.

"Fine." I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Seen any young woman that you've taken a shine on?" He grimaced and shook his head no. I must have looked skeptical because he clarified,

"Nothing new anyway." Now it was my turn to grimace. I had thought he might have gotten over his crush on me.

"Ah." He blushed. He must not have wanted me to realize.

"Hey! I hear you have a new admirer!" He seemed half-hearted, as if he wanted to know yet didn't.

"We're just friends Jake." I knew it was true.

"Did you hear about the prince?" Jacob gossips like an old crone. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No. What did he do this time?" He looked nervous. I wonder why?

"He found himself a mistress!"

"What?!" That was not what I had expected to hear.

"Mh hmm. She's a servant too." No way! The prince and a servant?!

"Do you know who it is?"

"Well…" I held my breath. "Yes. But I'm not supposed to tell. I frowned at him.

"You got me all worked up for nothing!" I playfully slapped his arm and laughed. He laughed too.

"Your hair looks pretty that way." He spoke suddenly and I (of course) blushed cherry red.  
"I should probably go Jake." I sighed. I had really missed him. He frowned; he obviously didn't want me to go. He surprised me when he said,

"Yes I suppose you should." I backed away.

"Bye Jake! I'll come see you again. Soon. I promise!" I waved and left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Your majesty!" I turned. Emmett was jogging towards me.

"Emmett. Is something the matter?" He was grinning from ear to ear.

"I just wanted to see how your day went with my little sister." I grimaced.

"Fine, why?" I was suspicious. "Did Isabella say something?" She must have been offended by my conduct.

"No, no. Nothing at all. It's only that when I met her to confront her about where she had been during the morning she glowed with the very mention of you." I tried to hide my smile of pleasure but it was like trying to hold the sun in the sky. "Did something go wrong though? She went to see Alice after you. She always goes to see her when there has been a problem." I flushed.

"Well, there was this one time. I was having a really hard time of…" I stopped. I was talking to the girl's brother for Heaven's sake! I couldn't tell him that I was having a hard time of keeping my lips off of hers! "…talking to her. I might have acquitted her presence too suddenly. I'm afraid that I might have offended her." He nodded thoughtfully (if that possible for him). "Is there a reason for concern?" I added jokingly.

"It was just that she also went to see Jacob." I froze.

_*Flashback*_

Jacob was rubbing his horse down after a hard ride in the field.

"So what are your plans for tonight, Jacob?" He grinned.

"I'm dining with Emmett's little sister." I smirked. All he talked about anymore was that girl.

"And?" I prompted.

"And I'm going to ask for her hand in marriage." I stared at him incredously

"Really?" He seemed to like this girl but seriously…marriage was binding. He smiled and nodded his head.

_*Flashback*_

"I thought they were fighting." I asked casually.

"So did I." He agreed. "Maybe she decided to forgive him." He better not hurt her like last time!

"Huh." Emmett stared at me curiously. "Well if you'll excuse me." I'll just go and check on her. That's it. Nothing more. No fighting. Nothing. _Hah I'm not very good at lying, not even to myself._ I snorted. Great, just great. I started off towards where Jacob spent most of his time, the courtyard.


End file.
